Natalie
, Ape Escape: SaruSaru Big Mission |name = Natalie (Natsumi/Katie)|Voiced = Tomoko Kawakami (games and anime) Christiane Crawford (AE1), Rachael Lillis (AE2), Wendee Lee (AEP&P), Amber Hood (OTL + AE3), Annie Mumolo (Cartoon Series) Rachel Preece |Gender = Female|Dislikes = Ghosts, heights}} Natalie, known in Japan and the European dub of Ape Escape 2, Ape Escape 3 and Ape Escape: On the Loose as Natsumi ( ), and known in the European dub of Ape Escape as Katie, is the Professor's granddaughter and the first female character in the series. She helps keep the lab in a good shape and makes sure that the monkeys are caught. She is the inventor of the new Monkey Helmet that can let Spike and his friends control monkeys by placing it on the regular Pipo Helmet. Appearance Natalie wears a blue sweater vest and a white shirt, grey skirt in the first Ape Escape game and its PSP remake. In Ape Escape 2001, she wears a red dress and black pants. In Ape Escape 2, she wears a sleeveless blue shirt with a yellow shirt under it, with blue jeans and red sandals. She wears the same clothes in Ape Escape 3 and Ape Escape: SaruSaru Big Mission, though now the sleeveless shirt is green. In Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed, she has a new outfit. She now wears a white shirt, blue jeans and red and white shoes. In Ape Escape: Million Monkeys and Saru Get You ~On Air~, her outfit is changed again. She now wears a short blue jack, with a white shirt under it, blue jeans and red and white shoes. Personality Natalie, like her grandfather, is very intelligent. She was able to invent many Gotcha Gadgets, including a Pipo Helmet, which was the Lab (when they were shrunken). She can be very short tempered, once getting angry at Spike when he wasn't able to rescue her as quickly as she wanted, and once at Jimmy when he caused the events of Ape Escape 2 to happen. However, she can be caring, such as when Spike, Jimmy and the Professor was under hypnosis by Specter's hypnotic television. Her personality in the Frederator Cartoon is a lot different than her game counterpart. She's a lot more sassy and bratty. Biography Aspiring Scientist Natalie became the Professor's protégé at one point. Ape Escape/Ape Escape: On the Loose Natalie was working in the Laboratory with the Professor, when Specter and his ape army makes their way to the Professor's laboratory and steals the Time Station. When Spike and Jake enters the lab, they were both immediately sent back in time, along with the monkeys. Natalie and the Professor contacts Spike, now separated from Jake, and tells him that he needs to use two new Gadgets; the Time Net and the Stun Club to capture the apes in order to stop them from messing up any key elements of the past. Later, Specter contacts the Professor and Natalie and reveals his identity as the same monkey that use perform tricks at the amusement park. He tells them the detail of his plan: he will send apes back in time, protected by monster creations and advanced robotics, so that way all triumph of men is removed in time is spent so that apes are the superior race. He also shows them his advanced Peak Point helmet, hovercraft throne, and the fact that he has used his new powers to subdue Jake and make the blue haired boy’s will subservient to his own. Specter then ends the transmission, warning the Professor and Natalie that any interference will not be tolerated and will be dealt with swiftly. Despite this warning, the Professor and Natalie continue to aid Spike with gadgets, allowing him to continue on capturing monkeys and defeat the greater threats that Specter has left for him. Spike returns to the lab, only to promptly find out from the AI Casi that Specter and the apes have kidnapped the Professor and Natalie and took them away before playing a videotape left by Professor for Spike upon his return, stating that Specter has made a base in the city center and that they will no longer feel to assist Spike before the apes finally break into the lab and the tape ends. Spike, with help from Casi, tells him about Specter’s base, telling him the location of a renovated factory that Specter is using to make weapons and advanced robotics as well as the renovated power grid that powers it. The base, being a large TV Tower that has been remodeled to Specter’s needs, is quickly emptied of monkeys with Spike finally finding Natalie and the Professor with Specter on the ceiling of the building. Spike attempts to intervene with the current situation and free the two, however, Specter, who is now somewhat angry about Spike’s interference promptly has Jake remove the Professor and Natalie and then attempts to kill Spike himself with the battle cruiser. Through a fierce battle the battle cruiser is destroyed and Specter is forced to retreat, but not before leaving Spike a hint that he has a new game in mind. Later Specter contacts Spike; Specter invites Spike to come to the renovated Monkey Park, which is now called Specter Land and filled with deathtraps. Through his sinister plot Specter had hid the Professor and Natalie somewhere in the park and intended for Spike to find them before something “terrible” happens to them. Spike having no other choice agrees to this dangerous game incomes of the park alone and armed only with his gadgets. Spike then proceeds to go to the deathtrap filled rides, one being a haunted house roller coaster and the other being the circus freeing both the Professor and Natalie from their respective confinements. Both of the seemingly return back to the lab. Spike returns to the laboratory and proceeds to reunite with Jake, The Professor, and Natalie while citywide cleanup begins. In the meanwhile, Spike returns to the previous lands of the past to remove any final traces of Specter or the monkeys at The Professor’s direction while the old man himself searches for Specter. The Professor then finally tracks down Specter to Dimension X and after Spike has finished capturing all the monkeys. He goes to a final confrontation with Specter. Specter, who is now desperate pleads with Spike to join him, one final time. Spike refuses and offers Specter to return to the park the simple way. Specter becomes severely enraged and insists that his psychic power is enough to bring Spike down before engaging Spike in a one-on-one confrontation on his mechanized throne. Specter, however, loses the fourth and final time and is captured and returned to the park, once again a common monkey with no memory of the previous events. Afterwards, Spike and Jake come over to the lab to begin helping with the cleanup, as most of the equipment having been damaged during the earlier ransacking of the laboratory. Ape Escape 2001 Natalie appears in Ape Escape 2001. Ape Escape 2 After the events of Ape Escape 2001, Natalie, and Spike's cousin, Jimmy, are tasked with returning the Monkey Pants back to Monkey Park. However, Jimmy not only sent the Monkey Pants, but also sends the Pipo Helmets with them, causing the monkeys to get them and causes Specter to return. Natalie forces Jimmy to go out and catch all the monkeys. Like before, she supports Jimmy with new Gadgets. Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed Natalie, along with Spike, the Professor, and Casi, enter the High-Tech Tournament. Ape Escape 3 Natalie gives an SOS call to Kei, Yumi, and Aki, informing them that the monkeys have returned, with a new broadcasting studios that paralyzed viewers with Lethergy, and that it already got Spike, Jimmy, and the Professor. After the end of the game, Monkey Pink breaks out, and frees Specter and the Freaky Monkey Five, and asks them to catch them again. Other Appearances Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater In the mini-game "Snake vs Ape", Solid Snake mentions Natalie's inventions. PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Natalie, along with the Professor, appears on screen in the Time Station. Gallery See Natalie/Gallery. Trivia * Her actress in Ape Escape 2, Rachael Lillis, voiced Misty and Jessie in the 4Kids dub of Pokémon. * A running gag in the series and anime is that she is terrible at cooking. * In Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater's minigame "Snake vs Ape", Natalie is named "Natsumi", her European and Japanese name. Category:Characters Category:Ape Escape Characters Category:Ape Escape 2 Characters Category:Ape Escape 3 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ape Escape: Pumped and Primed Characters Category:Ape Escape: Million Monkeys Characters Category:Humans Category:Ape Escape Category:Ape Escape 2001 Category:Ape Escape 2001 Characters Category:Ape Escape 2 Category:Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed Category:Ape Escape 3 Category:Ape Escape: Million Monkeys Category:Ape Escape: SaruSaru Big Mission Category:Ape Escape: SaruSaru Big Mission Characters